Uppton Lucifen
A former general of Lady Amina, after his defeat from the Dark Legion, he was banished to Earth, thinking it was a remote backwater dimension. However, after being discovered by Naugus, he promised to send him back, but only if he killed Markus and took Liz Azuria back as a test subject. After being defeated by both Markus and Alpha, he moved in with the Rosen Clan in the attic. He's good with technology and loves playing video games. To his irritation, he is usually referred to as a modern-day hermit, even amongst company. Characteristics *'Name': Uppton 'Lucifer' Lucifen *'Age': 19 (217) *'Hair': Purple *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Computers, Dorito snacks, Dead Space series, Salia *'Dislikes': Being called a hermit *'Family': The Rosen Clan Appearance Human He appears Caucasian with a slim athletic build, with two discerning scars on his back to where his wings are strangely. He has long dark purple hair (that goes 2 inches below his shoulders) with long bangs hanging down the right side of his face. His eyes are yellow, easily giving away his dragon heritage. He wears jeans, high top blue shoes, a purple and white T-shirt, and has 2 purple earrings on one side. Dragon Background Lucifen was one of Amina's top ranking generals in the war against the Cybermen, Dark Legion and Nocturnus Clan. However, he was soundly defeated in one battle and was forced to open a dimensional portal in desperation, fleeing to Earth. After wandering the forests of Everett for a while, a troll wizard named Naugus found him and convinced him to help him further his plans, in exchange for a way home. Out of options, Lucifen agreed. Upon meeting his former queen and her son, he tried his best to fight them off, but the prince, Mark, proved to be much stronger than him and he was soundly defeated again. Naugus could only escape, knowing he was outnumbered. Once again on his own, Lucifen reluctantly accepted Mark's request to live with them at Liz's. Personality Uppton is shown to have a cunning, sneaky personality, like where he uses Mark, Pyrus, Vivian, Salia, and Liz to fetch his forgotten game console from an abandoned classroom under the pretext of finding a way to regain their powers. This also hints at his childishness, preferring to surf the internet and play games rather than help Liz with the housework. Due to his attitude, everyone tends to treat him lightly and pay no mind to many of his protests at being excluded from things, such as not having a seat at the table when there are many guests over. He has also self-proclaimed himself as socially awkward. However, it seems he has hidden feelings beneath his seemingly irresponsible and carefree attitude. He shows his serious side from time to time, as seen when he sells his hard drive in order to help pay the debt (which inadvertently results in a greater debt), or when he helps Markus and the gang in multiple occasions. He seems to hold special feelings for Salia as well, knowing how much effort and suffering she had gone through. This also applies to Mirya Scandius, to which he has developed feelings as well, despite her being a lesbian, to which he stated that he didn't care if she hated him, he'd still watch out for her and care for her no matter what. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills *'Computer Hacking' *'Technology': Uppton is surprisingly good with electronic devices, and possesses some hacking skills (He revealed that he hacked a human rights website). It is unknown how much time he spent on Earth before he started his mugging spree. It is revealed that he owns a PSVista console. Equipment *'Laptop' Relationships Uppton's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Aaron Dismuke Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Rosen Clan